


Jukebox Diner

by Tigerlily26



Series: ReddieWeek2020 [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier Being Idiots, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Rated T for Trashmouth, ReddieWeek2020, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerlily26/pseuds/Tigerlily26
Summary: Prompt for ReddieWeek2020 Day 2- First DateRichie had no fucking clue how he ended up in this scenario. Eddie had mentioned how the only time he ever ate out was at one of the losers houses. So like an idiot Richie had offered to take him out to get dinner at the local diner, on a fucking Friday night like he was some sort of football jock with a cheerleader girlfriend, but for some reason God had smiled upon him and Eddie had agreed.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: ReddieWeek2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904485
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83
Collections: Reddie Week 2020





	Jukebox Diner

Richie had no fucking clue how he ended up in this scenario. Eddie had mentioned how the only time he ever ate out was at one of the losers houses. So like an idiot Richie had offered to take him out to get dinner at the local diner, on a fucking Friday night like he was some sort of football jock with a cheerleader girlfriend, but for some reason God had smiled upon him and Eddie had agreed. After that he had walked him home and his last words before Eddie walked into his house may or may not have been ‘looking forward to our date’. When he had shut the door Richie laughed to himself at the joke, it was a joke right?

Now standing outside Eddie's front door he wasn’t so sure that was the case. After a full day of playing off the joke while at school, Richie had driven his beaten truck over to Eddie’s house to pick him up at 5:55 exactly, five minutes early. When the door had opened Eddie stood there smiling for a moment looking like a dream. His hair was neat and tidy like always, but he wore a baby blue button down and wrinkle-free jeans. He was gorgeous. Richie on the other hand was wearing a faded band t he had chucked on over a pair of ripped jeans, not to mention his curls were all over the place.

“You’re actually early for once, ready to go?” Eddie asked as he stepped out onto the porch, shutting the door behind him.

Richie quickly shut his dropped jaw and gulped. “Yea Eds, got the truck all nice and warmed up for ya.” Richie turned and began making his way to the truck, not able to look at Eddie for another second for fear he might die on the spot. He quickly got into the truck and slammed his door shut, trying to use the few seconds before Eddie got in to breathe and sort out his thoughts. 

Even after Eddie got in the vehicle remained silent all the way to the diner, Richie couldn’t tell whether the silence was awkward or comfortable, but either way it stayed until he parked the truck and went around to open the door for Eddie.

“After you my liege,” Richie said, bowing down and moving out of the way to let him get out.

“Why thank you my good sir, shall thou escort me into this…  _ fine _ establishment?” Eddie joked before holding out his elbow for Richie to take, and he would take what he could get.

The diner itself wasn’t anything impressive. It was one of those tacky 50’s and 60’s style diners with linoleum checkered floors, big booths, those spinning stools lining the bar, and a jukebox in the corner. But nonetheless being in there with Eddie felt special as he led him elbow in elbow to a large booth in the back corner, away from the other customers scattered throughout the rest of the diner. When they sat down opposite from one another Richie couldn’t help but think how close this was to a real date.

Richie reached to the end of the table and grabbed two menus from the stack, handing one to Eddie before he popped his open. “Get whatever you’d like Eds, this ones on me,” he said as casually as possible.

“Thanks Rich,” he responded before turning his face down to scour the menu. After a few minutes a waitress walked over, a little pad of paper in one hand and a pen in the other.

“Hi, can I get you two anything to drink tonight?” she asked in a painfully obvious customer service voice, Richie almost had to stop himself from wincing.

“Milady, i’ll have one of your finest root beers, Eds?” he responded before turning to Eddie.

“Ummm I think i’ll just have water, thanks.”

“One root beer, and one water coming right up,” she repeated back before walking towards the kitchen.

Richie stared at Eddie until he looked up from the menu. “What?” he asked.

“Water Eds, really? I’m paying so you could get anything you wanted, and you picked plain ol’ water?” Richie teased.

“Soda has a lot of sugar, and cavities are no joke dipshit. Your dad’s a fucking dentist for crying out loud, you’d think he’s forbid you from soda and all the candy you stuff down your face hole,” he ranted. All Richie could do was smile and rest his face in his hand as Eddie went off. Would a real date be like this?

“Well Eds, you see, some people like to live a little and actually have a drink that tastes good,” he responded, a dopey grin still plastered on his face.

“Water tastes good!” People started to glance over at them.

“What the fuck? Water doesn’t have a fucking taste!” 

“Yes it fucking does!” he responded.

“Oh yea, then what does it taste like?” Check fucking mate.

Eddie stopped his rant and looked at Richie, clearly trying to think of what to say next. “I don’t fucking know, water tastes like fucking water!” 

“That’s because water doesn’t taste like anything, it’s like if your mom’s bland kinks were a drink,” he said with a smirk.

“Beep fucking beep dickhead, god i’m never going to be able to drink water again with out thinking of that, what the hell!” he practically yelled.

Of course this is when the waitress decided to come back with their drinks. “I’m going to need you two to keep it down a little bit, there’s a family here with the little kids, and if you can’t keep it quiet i’ll have to ask you to leave,” she said as she set down their drinks. 

“Sorry,” Eddie said in a quiet voice as he tried to sink back into the seat, a blush rising on his face.

“It’s alright. Have you two decided on what you’re getting?” she asked, pad ready.

“Yeah, can I just get a plain cheeseburger with a side of fries? Please,” he asked. The waitress nodded a quick response before turning to face Richie.

“I’ll have your bacon burger with everything on it, and a side of fries.” She quickly scribbled down his order and left once again towards the kitchen.

This time it was Eddie's turn to stare at Richie. “Yes?” Richie asked.

“When you die of a heart attack from cholesterol build up I won’t mourn you,” he deadpanned

“Ouch Eds, tell me how you really feel, and besides the burgers here are best with everything on it.”

“Keep telling yourself that.”

As the two boys passed the time they spent waiting for their food by teasing one another, heavily. When the food did arrive Richie waited for Eddie to take the first bite.

“Okay, I will admit this is pretty good,” he said after he finished his mouthful.

“Knew you would.” Richie smiled as he ate.

They spent the rest of their meal in a comfortable silence, listening to the music flowing from the jukebox near the front, and Richie couldn’t help but observe how nicely Eddie was dressed, and how he seemed just a little bit on edge, like he was nervous. Richie thought of how happy he was when Richie had shown up to his house early, and the way they had sat in silence the whole way there.  _ Looking forward to our date _ . Was this a date? 

“You good Rich?” Eddie asked snapping Richie out of his thoughts.

“Yea, it’s just-” he looked around before turning back to Eddie and lowering his voice. “-is this a date?” he asked, slapping himself mentally for even entertaining the possibility of Eddie agreeing to a date with him.

Eddie swallowed the fry he was chewing and responded in an equally quiet voice. “Do you want it to be?”

Richie didn’t know how to respond. All he could do was search Eddie's face. He looked more nervous now, but also a little bit hopeful. Richie looked down at his hand before answering. “Yes…” he was impossibly quiet.

“Then it is one,” Eddie said back. This caused Richie's head to snap up and look at Eddie, whose head was cast towards the plate in front of him, a blush rising on his face.

“Okay,” was all Richie could say.

Eddie looked backed up meeting his eyes and smiled, warm and full. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, feel free to leave comments, they fuel me


End file.
